


Bless the broken road that led me straight to you

by pastell



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastell/pseuds/pastell
Summary: A look into Dirks past and the road that led him to the person he loves most.





	Bless the broken road that led me straight to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zummychama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zummychama).



> This work is a gift to zummychama as part of the Holistic Gift exchange on Tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy your gift.
> 
> Song is 'Bless the broken road' by Rascal Flatts
> 
>  _italics_ are for flashbacks
> 
> _____________________  
>  **bold**  
>  _____________________ are the lyrics of the song

 

 

Dirk sat on the hood of the red Volvo he had appropriated from a group of body snatchers that they had to deal with during their last case. The car was really nice and neither Farah nor Todd had complained for once when he made the decision to acquire it.

 

Huddling further into his coat he took a sip of the hot cocoa they had brought along with them. The coat had been a gift from the other man. It was the same bright yellow as his leather jacket was and thick enough that it kept him warm during the winter.

 

They were currently parked in a large field and he could see his coworkers in the distance as they argued about the best way to set up the fireworks they had found in the trunk of the car.

Todd was walking across the space deciding on an order, while Fraha trailed behind him, picking everything up again and reordering it.

 

Smiling to himself, Dirk placed his empty cup beside him and leaned back. He closed his eyes while listening to the continuous bickering going on in front of him and let his thoughts wander.

 

____________________________________________

 **I set out on a narrow way many years ago**  
**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**  
____________________________________________

 

_Sometimes Dirk likes to close his eyes and imagine that he belonged. He would sit on a bench in the park or the train station or any other place with lots of people in his dirty clothes, hungry and tired, and pretend._

_In the beginning he'd like to imagine that the mother coming towards him would be there to pick him up and take him home, not the person right next to him or that the family right in front of him were crying because they were overjoyed to have Dirk with them again instead of whoever they were there to see._

_Over the years he would tell himself that he was part of the group of teens hanging out behind him, that he was just taking a break from all the action, a moment to catch his breath before going back._

_When he grew older Dirk liked to fantasize that the man or woman next to him was talking to him when telling their partner how much they loved him, how they would promise him that they would always be there for him._

_At times, when he could hear the faint rumbling of a beaten up and dirty van in the distance he would curl up under open windows and imagine he was the one being tucked into bed or sitting at the dining room table or being held close in front of the TV._

_But no matter how much he hoped and pretended at some point Dirk always had to open his eyes and face what Blackwing had told him so many times: In the end, he would always be alone in this world._

 

____________________________________________

**But I got lost a time or two**   
**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**   
**That every long lost dream lead me to where you are**

____________________________________________

_Once Dirk had officially renamed himself from Svlad Cjelli, Blackwing Subject to Dirk Gently, Holistic Detective, completely with a new wardrobe and a  new attitude he decided that it was time for an assistant. He was of the opinion that if the universe wasn't willing to grant him a family or a loved one in any form then it should at least have the decency to grant him an assistant._

_Finding said assistant was easier said than done. Three months into his search it became aüpparent that the universe wasn't willing to help him, AT ALL. At this point, Dirk was so fed up with being alone and afraid that he didn't care. He would just have to find one for himself._

_After all, there had to be people out there, willing to go on an adventure with him, if not as friends then at least as colleagues._

_The friend could always come later._

_The first person willing to take Dirk's offer gave up after three weeks. He claimed that Dirk was a danger to himself and others after he broke his arm falling into a hole in the woods. After threatening to call the cops on him he chased the detective out of his apartment._

_The second didn't even make it two weeks before he told Dirk that he was an annoying prick and couldn't he be weird somewhere else?_

_The third one Dirk had to leave behind when Blackwing suddenly turned up in the city._

_The last one, while actually being interested in Dirks methods and patient when the detective rambled on, filed a restraining order after a particularly bad run-in with the Rowdy Three. Which actually turned out to be a good thing, when the guy got arrested three weeks later for possession of drugs._

_It took Dirk another two years, a phone call from a millionaire, a trashed hotel room and a climb though a strangers window to realize that the universe hadn't wanted him to end up alone, it was just waiting to lead him the right person at the right time in both their lives._

_

___________________________________________

**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**   
**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**  
 **That God blessed the broken road**  
 **That led me straight to you _  
_** ____________________________________________

_  
_

Dirk opened his eyes and set back up when the noise from the field seemed to indicate that Farah and Todd had reached an agreement. He watched them put the finishing touches on their set-up, before slowly coming back over to him.

 

The detective took two more plastic cups from the bag they had brought and poured all three of them some hot chocolate to warm them up. Farah grabbed hers with a quick smile and a thanks before she went to the trunk, probably in search of a lighter.

 

Dirk though at the moment was concentrating on Todd who had climbed on the hood to sit down beside him. He was leaning against Dirk with his head on the detective's shoulder and was smiling while telling him all about the phone call with his sister from that morning.

 

Dirk wasn't really focusing on the words. He figured if there was anything important than it would come up again eventually. He closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side until he was resting comfortably against the other before listening to the flow and sound of Todd's voice.

 

At that moment Dirk decided it was official, this was probably the most comfortable he had ever been and he would never move again.

 

____________________________________________

**I think about the years I spent just passing through**   
**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**   
**But you just smile and take my hand**   
**You've been there you understand**   
**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

____________________________________________

_  
_

_The moment when Blackwing captured Dirk and brought him back to their facility the whole world suddenly lost all its color._

_Day in day out he was faced with the same black and white walls, the dame grey overalls, and the same depressing rooms and floors. The occasional splash of orange or red or yellow only managed to highlight the uniformity and bleakness of it all._

_It was only fitting that the outside world mirrored his feelings. For three months it seemed as if the feeling had just been sucked out of him. There was no joy, no happiness, not even fear left inside of him. Apart from the occasional splatter of irritation or the occasional pain that occurred when he realized that all his dreams of rescue were just that, dreams, he felt grey and empty._

_All that changed with Mona Wilder. When he popped out of that trunk in the town of Bergsberg, the colors suddenly surrounded him from all sides. He was almost overwhelmed when it suddenly all returned to him at the sight of Todd in front of him._

_Apart from blue and green and red and yellow and everything else there was surprise and excitement, relief and happiness. There was also a feeling of safety and of love, oh there was so much love that it almost overwhelmed the detective._

_Holding Todd close to him and feeling his arms around him, Dirk didn't want to let go ever again. It took all his willpower to pull away so he could greet Farah as well and if she hadn't been there the detective wasn't sure if he would have let go at all._

_Before he had the chance though to analyze the situation he was suddenly presented with further and think about the possible implications of it, there was suddenly a gun pointed at them._

 

____________________________________________

 **Every long lost dream led me to where you are**  
 **And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars**  
 **Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**  
 **This much I know it's true**  
 **That God blessed the broken road**  
 **That led me straight to you _  
_** ____________________________________________

_This was officially one of the worst days ever._

_Dirk wasn't sure how he had ended up in this situation. One minute he was talking to a guy that apparently had some information about a new case and suddenly he felt himself being pushed down the stairs leading down from the first to the ground floor._

_He took a moment to take stock of everything that hurt, before trying to calm his breathing._

_The last words of the guy were running through his mind. "That's for ruining my life."_

_He fumbled for his phone which thankfully had managed to survive the fall and send a quick text to Todd._

_As he was lying there, waiting for the other to show up he suddenly realized where he remembered the guy from. Assistant number four. The one with the restraining order and the drug problem. Well, at least he hadn't stuck around to do any further harm._

_When Todd finally burst through the entrance door Dirk had managed to get up and sit down on the first step. His wrist felt swollen and his face and hands were scratched up, but other than that he had only acquired some minor bruises._

_Todd reacted as if Dirk had been gravely injured when he told him what happened. It took a few minutes for him to calm down._

_He brought Dirk back to the apartment where he patched him up. Dirk couldn't hide his smile when Todd got pink band-aids from the bathroom and covered every scratch he could find before he put an icepack on Dirks swollen wrist._

_The detective waited until the other sat down beside him before he addressed him._

_"Aren't you supposed to kiss those, so they heal faster?"_

_Todd was laughing as he answered._

_"You're right, how could I forget that?"_

_He kneeled before Dirk and made sure to kiss every band-aid he had put on the other man. Once he was finished he looked up._

_"Anything I missed?"_

_Dirk knew he was taking a risk, but with the way Todd and he had been acting the last few weeks and with the not so subtle comments everyone else was always making, he decided to just go for it._

_"Well, now that you mention it... I think there's something else you need to kiss better."_

_A few seconds later, with Todds lips on his, Dirk decided that this was one of the best days ever._

 

____________________________________________

**And now I'm just rolling home**   
**Into my lover's arms**   
**This much I know is true**   
**That God blessed the broken road**   
**That led me straight to you**

____________________________________________

 

When Farah lit up the fuse that connected the whole set up Dirk reached out and took Todd's hand. Contrary to the belief that both his friends seemed to share, he had seen his fair share of fireworks before. After all, he had been out of Blackwing for quite some time and he didn't spend all those years just hiding in caves or apartments throughout the country.

 

What he hadn't had before though where people he loved and who loved him to share the experience with. So while Farah and Todd were transfixed by the light show up in the sky, Dirk choose to watch Todds face instead and commit that to his memory.

 

He watched the smile on his lips and the way the colors reflected in his eyes. He concentrated in the way Todd's fingers felt intertwined with his and how warm it made him feel. He focused on the way Todd looked when he turned away from the sky and his smile grew when he caught Dirk staring at him. He closed his eyes and got mesmerized by the feeling of Todd's lips on his.

 

And at the end of the evening, when they were back at home and Todd was spooning him from behind, holding him tight and warm, he closed his eyes with the knowledge that he was finally the person up there behind that open window. The person that got told how much their partner loved them and that was promised that someone would always be there for him.

 

 

 


End file.
